Johnny Cade
'''Johnny Cade '''was one of the greasers. Physical Appearance Johnny is the single child of an abusive father, and an alcohlic mother, and neither of his parents care about him. Ponyboy describes him as a "nervous wreck" after he got jumped by Cherry's late boyfriend, Bob. He gave Johnny a scar from his temple to his cheekbone that he would carry all his life (which turns out to be only a few months after the incident anyways) Personality Abused by his father and hopelessly ignored by his alcoholic mother, Johnny felt unloved and contemplated suicide several times. He was often called a dark helpless puppy. " If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked to many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers you'll have Johnny". On top of that he was jumped by a group of Soc and brutally beaten. Ever since that Johnny was very jumpy and always carried a switchblade with him, for he would kill the next person that harmed him. Johnny is a very quiet person, and doesn't talk much. He flunked a grade, and his teachers assume he is just stupid, when actually he just takes a little longer to grasp things, but when he does, he can understand some things no one else can. He also looks too young for his age (which is 16). The gang knows of Johnny's problems and treat him like the pet of the gang. He looks up to Dallas Winston the most like his role model. And Ponyboy Curtis is his best friend. Relationships Johnny's relationship with his parents is not a good one. His father would beat him constantly, and if his mother would speak to him at all, it was to yell at him. Johnny`s relationship with the gang is like they were family to him. He was the gang's pet. His relationship with Ponyboy is that they were best buddies. Mrs. Cade Johnny is said to greatly resemble his mother physically, but nothing else. Mrs. Cade would hardly ever speak to her son, she would always ignore him. If she did talk to him it was to yell at him. When Johnny was in the hospital with critical injuries, he told the nurse to send his mother away when she came to visit him, saying that she probably only wanted to tell him what trouble he was causing her and his dad. And when Two-Bit and Ponyboy saw her on their way to visit Dally, she yelled at them, telling them it was their fault he wouldn't let her see him. Two-Bit reacted by glaring at her and saying "No wonder he hates your guts." Pony says the doctors should have enough sense not to let her in to see him, because it would kill him. Mr. Cade His relationship with his father is no better. Constantly yelling at him, Mr. Cade would often beat Johnny. But Johnny, despite this, would never cry, or even flinch when he would get struck. The gang Johnny was described as being the gang's pet. Although he wasn't the youngest in the group, he was treated as such. Nobody would ever yell, or even get mad at Johnny and all of them did their best to take care of him. Ponyboy was his best friend. He looked up to Dallas Winston too. Johnny looks up to Dallas Winston who is put in the hospital with Johnny. When he is put in the hospital he misses the rumble. Darry starts off the rumble with Paul who him and the other SOCS loose the rumble and run off never to be seen on Greaser teritory again. After the rumble Ponyboy and Dally go to the hospital to check up on Johnny. When they get there Johnny is really weak, Johnny tell Pony to "stay gold" and dies. Ponyboy goes home in a nervous wreck and black out from the kicks in the head at the rumble. Pony is bed ridden for a while and has few friends visit him from school, but one person out of all makes him mad. Randy ( bobs best friend) reminds him of johnny killing Bob but Pony takes the blame. So then Darry escorts Randy out of the house saying "dont mention johnny around him, he's been a nervous wreck since the accident with Johnny's death. Ponyboy Curtis Johnny and Ponyboy seemed to be best friends. Johnny saved Ponyboy from some socs who were trying to drown him, and later went on the run from the police with him. Ponyboy was devastated when Johnny died. Pony`s brothers are Sodapop Curtis and Darrell Curtis. Dallas Winston Dallas was Johnny's hero, and Dallas loved Johnny. Johnny 'worshiped the ground Dallas walked on'. Dallas became very depressed when Johnny died. Shortly after Johnny died, Dallas ran out and robbed a grocery store which then led to him being shot and killed under a street light, but Dallas didnt mind. He said his life, without Johnny, was nothing. Johnny was the only thing Dallas loved in the world, and then Johnny was gone. Death Johnny's back was broken during the church fire, and suffered third-degree burns. He stayed in the hospital due to his injuries, in critical condition. When Ponyboy and Two-Bit visit him, he was in bad state. Johnny stated he didn't want to die, that sixteen years wasn't going to be enough. Later that day, Dally escapes from the hospital to fight in the rumble. When they beat the Socs, Pony and Dally speed to the hospital. Dally said to Pony that he looked like he was close to death when he last saw him. A fuzz (policeman) stops them as they were speeding and Dally lies to the fuzz, saying that Ponyboy fell off his motorbike. The poiceman offers them an escort, and Dally accepts, hisses as the fuzz got in his car, "Sucker!" They arrive at the hospital, and run to Johnny's room. The doctor stops them, saying "I'm sorry boys, but he's dying." Dally threatens him with Two-Bit's switchblade and the doc lets the in, saying that they can because they're his friends, not because of the knife. They walk into Johnny's room and talk with him. Dally says that the whole gang is proud of him. Johnny's eyes glow because he got what he wanted-- Dally was proud of him. His last words are to Ponyboy. "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold." Johnny then died. Dally goes crazy after he dies and robs a grocery store to get the fuzz after him. He pulled an unloaded gun and the police fire. Dally commited an odd kind of sucicide, getting the fuzz to shoot him. He didn't think that there's any point living without Johnny. Pony finds a letter to him from Johnny saying that he wasn't afraid to die anymore. he was glad he saved those kids from the fire because they had a better life ahead of them than he did. He signed it, Your buddy, Johnny. It was then Pony felt that better about the whole Johnny/Dally episode and felt content. Category:characters Category:deaths Category:Greasers Category:Stay Gold